


ᗩᔕᕼᗴᔕ ᗝᖴ ᗴᗪᗴᑎ |🅛🅔🅔 🅓🅞🅝🅖🅗🅨🅤🅒🅚|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Needs a Hug, Multi, Sad Ending, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Suicide, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝒲𝒽𝓎 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 ℐ 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊?""ωну ∂σєѕ єνєяуσиє яυи αωαу fяσм мє?"Eden Stark has been dead for a year, after she had killed herself. The thing was . . . she was cremated but she was still stuck in the world as a spirit. There's one thing that Eden really wants, and that is for her boyfriend Lee Donghyuck to see her.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 1





	1. ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ

**Eden Stark**

**"I wish someone can just see me"**

**Lee Donghyuck**

**"I just really miss her"**

****

**Mark Lee**

**"He's losing it, and I just feel bad for him"**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**"I loved her like my sister. I still do, even if she decided to go"**

****

**Lee Jeno**

**"This is just really depressing"**

****

**Na Jaemin**

**"Is it just me or did the room suddenly get cold?"**

****

**Zhong Chenle**

**"Ghost? No way in hell"**

****

**Park Jisung**

**"Oh Jesus, I'm out. You're haunted"**

****

**Jung Sungchan**

**"I can see her too"**

****

**Osaki Shotaro**

**"You're all starting to freak me out a little bit"**

***🄰🅂🄷🄴🅂 🄾🄵 🄴🄳🄴🄽***

**"ωну ∂σєѕ єνєяуσиє яυи αωαу fяσм мє?"**

**𝐄𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐚𝐬 . . . 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐭. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐄𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐋𝐞𝐞 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫.**

**"𝒲𝒽𝓎 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 ℐ 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊?"**

**©2020 - яαє**

****


	2. ᴘʟᴀʏʟɪꜱᴛ

**ᴘʟᴀʏʟɪꜱᴛ**

**0: ᴀꜱʜᴇꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴇᴅᴇɴ - ʙʀᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ ʙᴇɴᴊᴀᴍɪɴ**

**"𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮?"**

**1: ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ - ᴅᴀᴜɢʜᴛʀʏ**

**"𝐋𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝"**

**2: ɪ'ᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ - ɴɪᴄᴋᴇʟʙᴀᴄᴋ**

**"𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐈'𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐮𝐩, 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰"**

**3: ʙᴇ ᴋɪɴᴅ - ʜᴀʟꜱᴇʏ**

**"𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐜𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞"**

**4: ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ - ʜᴏᴏʙᴀꜱᴛᴀɴᴋ**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**5: ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ - ɴɪᴄᴋᴇʟʙᴀᴄᴋ**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬, 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲."**

**6: ᴛʜᴇʀᴀᴘʏ - ᴀʟʟ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʟᴏᴡ**

**"𝐀𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐨𝐲. 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐬𝐨 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐨. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**7: ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴇʏᴇꜱ - ᴍʏ ᴄʜᴇᴍɪᴄᴀʟ ʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴄᴇ**

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐫𝐲"**

**8: ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ - ꜱᴇᴇᴛʜᴇʀ**

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡"**

**9: ᴀ ᴛʜᴏᴜꜱᴀɴᴅ ʏᴇᴀʀꜱ - ᴄʜʀɪꜱᴛɪɴᴀ ᴘᴇʀʀɪ**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐭, 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐳𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡. 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈'𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭"**

**10: ꜰɪx ʏᴏᴜ - ᴄᴏʟᴅᴘʟᴀʏ**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞"**

**11: ꜰᴀʀ ᴀᴡᴀʏ - ɴɪᴄᴋᴇʟʙᴀᴄᴋ**

**"𝐊𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐠𝐨"**

**12: ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴄɪᴇɴᴛɪꜱᴛ - ᴄᴏʟᴅᴘʟᴀʏ**

**"𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭"**

**13: ʏᴇʟʟᴏᴡ - ᴄᴏʟᴅᴘʟᴀʏ**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐨"**

**14: ᴡʜᴏ ᴋɴᴇᴡ - ᴘ!ɴᴋ**

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞. 𝐈'𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐨𝐮𝐭, '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠"**

**15: ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴇᴛ ɪᴛ ᴇɴᴅ - ɴɪᴄᴋᴇʟʙᴀᴄᴋ**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐠𝐨, '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰"**

**16: ᴜɴᴄᴏɴᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟʟʏ - ᴋᴀᴛʏ ᴘᴇʀʀʏ**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰. 𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲"**

****


	3. ᴘʀᴏʟᴏᴜɢᴇ

**"𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮?"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠SUICIDE AHEAD⚠**

**Eden Stark was just writing in her notebook, trying to keep her emotions in check. She really doesn’t want to seem weak in front of her boyfriend, Lee Donghyuck. Donghyuck is just a really innocent person, and he’s really happy. Well Eden is older than Donghyuck, by a year and a half, so she treats him like a little baby, that he is. Eden really doesn’t want Donghyuck to know, that she is depressed, and that she was thinking of leaving.**

**She literally doesn’t think she can handle anything anymore. It’s all getting too much for her, and she really wishes that she can just not let her demons control her. But it really doesn’t work like that.**

**“Eden~~” Eden smiled at the tone of Donghyuck’s voice, and she closed her notebook.**

**She put on a brave face, as she turned to her boyfriend, who was so happy to see her. Donghyuck flopped down on Eden’s bed, right next to her. Eden, smiled softly, at him, as he cuddled up next to her.**

**“What’s got my baby so happy?” Eden asked**

**“I get to see you, duh!” Donghyuck exclaimed, as he laid his head on her leg.**

**“My love, Eden Stark~” Donghyuck sang, as he took hold of Eden’s hand, and Eden just felt her stomach just drop, making this whole situation so much harder.**

**_Sometimes, I wish he wasn’t so bubbly and happy,_ ** **Eden thought to herself**

**“Eden, what’s up?” Donghyuck asked and Eden looked at him with this confused look on her face.**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“I mean, you look sad. Why do you look sad?” Donghyuck asked her**

**Eden froze for a second. How in the hell is she going to tell him the real reason why she is “sad” as he called it. I mean who would really want to tell anyone that’s close to them, that they’re planning on . . . leaving.**

**Eden really couldn’t tell him that. He wouldn’t really understand what she meant by leaving.**

**So she decided to go with . . .**

**“I’m not sad, my baby. I’m just tired.”**

**“Oh.” Donghyuck says with a frown, but then he smiled again, “Then get some sleep.” Donghyuck told her**

**she smiled, and placed her hands on his face, and she placed a small kiss on his nose, which caused him to blush slightly, and giggle softly.**

**That caused Eden’s heart just to clench in cuteness, at the sight of her cute boyfriend.**

**“I’m gonna go get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow alright?” Eden asked Donghyuck who was more than happy to agree with her.**

**“Alright!” exclaimed Donghyuck, and he placed a quick kiss on her lips, and he got off her bed, and just ran out of her room.**

**Eden then frowned again with tears welling up in her eyes, as this suddenly became so hard.**

**_Ahhh! I’m sorry -- so sorry Donghyuck!_ ** **Eden’s thoughts yelled**

**Eden grabbed her notebook, and began to shakily write in it, as she finally knew what to say and wanted to do.**

**🟄🟄🟄**

**It was the next morning, and Donghyuck was so happy to go see his girlfriend, and how happy he was, that she really didn’t have to go to her college classes today.**

**But Donghyuck had felt something was wrong the whole time when he was walking over to Eden’s house. Like his heart was pounding, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and his hands started to shake slightly.**

**_What is wrong with me?_ ** **Donghyuck asked himself**

**Donghyuck was walking up to her driveway, when he saw an ambulance, with some police officers, in front of her house. Panicked, he ran up to Eden’s driveway, only to be stopped by a police officer.**

**“Stay back, kid, this has nothing to do with you.” The officer told him**

**But there was no way, Donghyuck wasn’t going down without a fight.**

**“My girlfriend is in there!” Donghyuck yelled**

**But that didn’t matter to the officers, they still won’t let him in. Donghyuck was getting frustrated now.**

**He was going to come close hitting this officer right in the face but Donghyuck was pulled back from the scene.**

**It was Eden’s mother.**

**Donghyuck saw that she had tears pooling down from her eyes, and down her face, which made Donghyuck confused and worried at most.**

**“What’s wrong, Mrs. Stark?” Donghyuck asked**

**“It’s Eden, sweetheart.” She told Donghyuck, and that made Donghyuck worried.**

**“Is she okay?” Donghyuck asked as his hands were starting to shake a little bit.**

**“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but she’s gone.” Eden’s mother told him and he was confused on what she meant by that.**

**“Is she coming back?” Donghyuck asked**

**“I’m sorry sweetheart, but no.” She told him**

**Donghyuck then turned his head, to see someone pull Eden out of her house, in a body bag, and into the corner’s truck.**

**Donghyuck finally got what was happening, and he felt tears roll down his face, as he realized that this was what her mother meant about her never coming back.**

**“No . . . no, please, this isn’t happening.” Donghyuck whimpered as he felt himself fall to the ground, as he let out these most heart wrenching sobs, as he watched the corner truck drive off with the love of his life in it.**

**This is his worst nightmare, and he wished he could just wake up from it. But sadly he couldn’t. This was something he couldn’t wake up from. This is real life. Not a dream. This is real and this is happening to him as we speak.**

**🟄🟄🟄**

**‘Dear my lovely Donghyuck -** **  
****Whoa, this is something you thought you would ever get from me, but here it is.** **  
****Wow, I’m so nervous, so if this letter is kind of unreadable, I’m so sorry :)** **  
****If you’re reading this letter my baby, I just wanted to let you know that I’m officially gone.** **  
****I didn’t want to leave you so soon, I know we promised that we would stay together for the rest of our lives, and start a family together, but I’m sorry I couldn’t do it.** **  
****All these negative thoughts were eating me up from the inside, and I really didn’t want to burden you with that, hell I really didn’t want to burden anyone with it, so I decided this is what was the best thing for me to do.** **  
****My precious Donghyuck, I don’t want you to miss me too much. I want you to move on, and learn to love again. I just want you to know that I will always be with you.** **  
****I’ll always be in your heart.** ****  
**I’m sorry and goodbye my sunshine.** **  
****Love - Eden’**

**A/N**

**Wow a prologue, something I never do haha!!**

**Anywayyyy this is a story that my friend Kaylie wanted me to write first of many Lee Donghyuck stories, and I was really excited to start it as well, so here I am finally starting it haha!!**

**I actually have never written a ghost AU before so this is gonna be really interesting, and if it sucks, then oh well haha!!**

**Here is info for how the ages are:**

**Donghyuck: 18 (In his senior year of High School)**

**Mark: 20 (In his Sophomore year of College)**

**Renjun: 18 (In his Senior year of High School)**

**Jeno: 18 (In his Senior year of High School)**

**Jaemin: 18 (In his Senior year of High School)**

**Shotaro: 18 (In his Senior year of High School)**

**Sungchan: 17 (In his Junior year of High School)**

**Chenle: 17 (In his Senior year of High School, *he skipped a grade, he a smart boy*)**

**Jisung: 16 (In his Junior year of High School *He is also a smart boy*)**

**Eden: 18 *WHEN SHE DIED***

**Alright this story will obviously involve:**

**ANGST**

**LITTLE FLUFF**

**ANXIETY**

**SUICIDE / SUICIDE MENTIONS**

**SELF-HARM**

**TOXIC RELATIONSHIPS**

**PARANORMAL SHIT**

**&**

**JUST SADNESS**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	4. 1

**"𝐋𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

***ONE YEAR LATER***

**Donghyuck woke up to his alarm going off. Six Thirty AM. That is the time for him to wake up and get out of bed.**

**Groaning, he turned his alarm off, and he got a glimpse of his lock screen. It was a picture of him and Eden. It was one of the last ones they took before she killed herself. Donghyuck really couldn’t bring himself to change it.**

**Eden told him to move on, but Donghyuck really couldn’t bring himself to do that either. He loves Eden too much to let her go. He will never be able to move on, even if met someone new. His heart will always belong to Eden Stark.**

**Donghyuck looked at himself in the mirror, the image of his sleepy figure, with his purple hair covering his eyes, just made him look at himself with pity.**

**“Look at yourself, Lee Donghyuck. You’re a mess.” Donghyuck says to himself**

**It’s been a year since Eden had left him, and Donghyuck fell into a fit of depression and has just started to hate himself, and started to lose his bubbly side. It started off with dyeing his hair, and letting it grow out a little bit longer. Then it started with him getting a tattoo (which of course he had to get Eden’s birth and death date on it), and getting a couple of piercings (which was a nose piercing, and a eyebrow piercing).**

**Donghyuck really just let himself go, and he really couldn’t help it. The love of his life is gone forever.**

**Donghyuck decided to stop looking at himself before he finds a new flaw on his face, and he walked out of the bathroom, to go read Eden’s suicide letter, like he’s been doing every morning for the past year.**

**It’s now covered in tear stains, and the ink is starting to get a little bit rugged up, from the tears staining it.**

**This is the only thing Donghyuck has left of Eden, and he’s going to keep reading until he stops crying -- which will probably be never, since it’s been a year and he has cried every single time when he rereads that letter.**

**🟄🟄🟄**

**Donghyuck was running to his class, as he was a little bit late to school, since he spent so long reading Eden’s note, and just spent so long crying while holding the note to his chest.**

**This is his life now. Crying over someone who he KNOWS is never going to come back, but he really couldn’t help it. He loves Eden way too much.**

**Donghyuck ran into his class, to see it hadn't started yet, since the teacher wasn’t in the room, which made Donghyuck breathe out a sigh of relief.**

**_Thank god,_ ** **Donghyuck thought to himself**

**Donghyuck walked over to his group of friends, which consisted of Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Sungchan, Shotaro, Chenle, and Jisung. Mark is a part of this friend group, as he was friends with Eden, and now friends with Donghyuck. (And what Donghyuck doesn’t know is that Mark has a tiny -- no massive crush on Donghyuck, but of course he’s not gonna like him back. He’s not gay).**

**“Jesus, Hyuck, that is the fifth time you were almost late. What is up with you?” Jaemin asked him**

**Apart from Renjun and Mark, no one in his friend group knows about Eden’s death, or even knows who she was.**

**“I just overslept.” Donghyuck lied**

**That is the same excuse he keeps making whenever his friends ask him, why he is always almost late to class.**

**“Stop playing Overwatch, until four in the morning, Donghyuck. It’s not good for your health.” Shotaro told him**

**It was a good thing that is what they think he was doing, that almost made him late for school.**

**Eden always played Overwatch. She would play it so much to the point where Donghyuck had to sit in her lap to get her attention . . . and it worked. But sitting in her lap got constant because he was pretty comfortable, and Eden didn’t mind it.**

**So now that Eden is gone, Donghyuck tried the game for himself, and he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it as much as Eden, but he still enjoyed playing it.**

**Sometimes it still feels like Eden is still with him.**

**Donghyuck sat down in his seat, and just waited for the teacher to come in and teach the class.**

**As he was just waiting in silence, Renjun tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to look at him.**

**“Read the note again?” Renjun asked**

**Donghyuck sighed and nodded, and Renjun nodded in confirmation.**

**Renjun really loved Eden like his sister, since she was the only one who really took care of him, since his parents couldn’t give two shits about him. Eden was always there. Even though she was about a year and a half older than him, it didn’t matter, because she was there.**

**Eden really hurt a lot of people when she killed herself.**

**Her parents moved away, since they really had no reason to stay, because their only child was gone. There was no point in staying. So they decided to move out of the city.**

**The teacher walked in the room, apologizing for being late, and Donghyuck sighed softly, as he got his notebook and pencil out of his backpack, and placed it on his desk.**

**_Let hell begin,_ ** **Donghyuck thought**

**🟄🟄🟄**

**Darkness. That’s all she could see. She really didn’t understand where she was. She woke up to see that she was in the last place she was alive in.**

**Her bedroom.**

**Eden Stark looked around her bedroom, to see it was empty. Nothing was in there. Not her posters, her desk, or hell even her freaking bed. It was all gone.**

**Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she called out “Mom?”**

**No answer.**

**She then started to walk out of the room, but instead of walking out of the door, she walked through the door.**

**She froze in her spot, with her eyes just widened.**

**_What the hell was that?_ ** **Eden asked herself**

**She turned back to the door and tried to open it, but her hand went right through it.**

**Eden backed up, in shock, as she saw what had happened.**

**The last thing she remembered was writing in her notebook, and then . . . swallowing a bunch of pills.**

**“Oh my god,” whispered Eden**

**Eden then realized she was dead. That’s why she went through the door, and couldn’t open it.**

**_How long have I been dead?_ ** **Eden asked herself**

**Eden then remembered “Donghyuck!”**

**Eden ran down the stairs, not minding if she tripped, it wasn’t gonna hurt her anyway, she was a ghost.**

**She ran through the wall, and down the stairs, and saw that her house had a ‘For Sale’ sign in her front yard.**

**_My parents really sold my house?_ ** **Eden asked herself**

**Eden looked down at her watch, and she saw it was ‘11:11 AM’. Okay so that was the time. But was it in the same year, when she died? Eden looked around in her pockets for her phone, but she couldn’t find it.**

**She groaned as she realized that the people who took her body must've taken her phone as well.**

**“Well, that’s just great.” Eden whispered to herself**

**Eden looked over to see the newspaper delivery person throwing papers on the yard. The person walked through Eden, completely oblivious about the sudden temperature change. Eden just felt really weird about a middle aged man, walking through her eighteen year old body.**

**Eden shook her head, and walked over to her old neighbor’s yard, and she went to pick the newspaper up, but her fingers went through it and she groaned, forgetting that she can’t pick stuff up, since she was dead.**

**So, Eden sat down on the ground, and she looked down at the date of the newspaper, which said ‘ October 11th, 2020’.**

**“October 11th, 2020?” Eden asked in pure confusion**

**Eden died on August 25th, 2019, which was little over a year ago.**

**“I’ve been dead for a year?” Eden asked**

**Eden feels like it was only a few minutes, but it’s been a year.**

**But here was the thing: what the hell is she still doing here?**

**🟄🟄🟄**

**It was the end of school, and Donghyuck was on his way home, earbuds in his ears, with Eden’s playlist on full blast. This is what he has been listening to for the past year. He knows all the songs by now, but he doesn’t care.**

**Eden was walking down the street looking for Donghyuck, and she had finally found him, and she widened her eyes at the sight of him.**

**She saw how his hair was dyed purple, and she saw his facial piercings, and she was just shocked by how much he changed. She remembered he was so innocent and smiley, but now she doesn’t even see that anymore.**

**Eden decided to follow him while he was walking.**

**The sudden temperature change made Donghyuck stop walking and pause his music. He turned around to see no one behind him. But Eden was staring right into his eyes.**

**She saw how broken they are.**

**She could only feel guilty.**

**This is what Donghyuck became after she died.**

**Donghyuck then started walking again, with Eden following him, following him all the way back to his house.**

**When Donghyuck got up into his room, Eden was already sitting on his bed watching him.**

**_Why can’t he see me?_ ** **Eden thought to herself**

**Eden looked over to see her note on his bedside table.**

**Eden frowned as she saw him pick it up, and saw tears well up in his eyes.**

**_This isn’t what he was supposed to turn into._ ** **Eden thought**

**Eden wanted him to move on, and to find someone new, but obviously that didn’t happen. This was her worst fear.**

**This is what she knew was going to happen.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1!!!**

**My god, I’m sooo tired!!!**

**Anywayyyy I know you’re probably wondering how and why is Eden here, but I will explain it in the next coming chapters!!**

**Ahhh writing a depressed Donghyuck is going to make me sad!!**

**Also Donghyuck with his purple hair was the best look he had, fight me if you disagree!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


End file.
